The present invention relates generally to Casting of steel. More particularly, the present invention relates to metal casting where the steel is horizontally cast and cooled on one side from the bottom minimizing the inclusions of formation of impurities in the steel by increasing negative segregation and also producing steel that has fine grained equal axial structure.